


Sword

by monyaka



Series: Femslash February 2020 [24]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Femslash February 2020, Making Out, no happy ending folks, referenced teacher/student
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:07:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22901443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monyaka/pseuds/monyaka
Summary: Day 25 of 29 : SwordWhen Haruna visits Anri's house, her worst fears become realized. The Slasher really is someone she knew before.
Relationships: Niekawa Haruna/Sonohara Anri
Series: Femslash February 2020 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619584
Kudos: 7





	Sword

**Author's Note:**

> i've always really really been curious about the fact that haruna is the slasher. like, in my head, it always meant that anri must have slashed her at some point. and of course my gay ass was like. anri was SO IN LOVE WITH HARUNA..... that she just COULDN'T HELP IT....... or something along those lines. anyway i really love this idea. plus haruna literally acts like anri's gf in drrrx2. did you see when she laid her head on anri's shoulders and the saika glow went away from her eyes im SOFT

Anri never told anyone, but she knew Niekawa. Not by name, no, but she knew her face, and she knew, in her heart of hearts, that she was the Slasher.

They hadn’t told each other names because names were irrelevant. They talked together in a chatroom, talked about teachers and love and men and being so very tired of living life in such bleak circumstances. Back then, Haruna wasn’t so passionate. She experienced some doubt. Her love wasn’t totally uncontrollable, but she did  _ love _ him.

Anri worried for her, and that was why they met up. She should know by now never to meet up with someone in a city like Ikebukuro, but she does it anyway. She’s not a defenceless little schoolgirl as Nasujima would have himself believe. She is not in love with him. She does not want to be around him. Even as Saika chants and screams within her— _ I love you, I love you, I love you _ —she will never relent. 

For Takashi Nasujima is the worst kind of man.

She doesn’t know then that she and Haruna are connected by this man. All she knows is that they’re connected by their tongues. That mad love beats within them both. One already infected, the other not yet. They kiss sloppily in an ill-lit alley. It should feel like the bullies from middle school cornering her, she thinks, as Haruna lets out a breath and rakes her hands through short hair. It should, because her back is against the wall and she can feel the iron press of something strong.

Tiny scratches are being left everywhere Anri touches, but she doesn’t feel the prick on her fingers amidst the slide of their lips and Haruna’s body against hers. Haruna’s eyes begin to glow red, but Anri’s are shut tight and she can’t possibly see. 

_ I love you, _ Haruna gasps past her lips, and Anri’s eyes snap open. It sounds like her. It sounds like the voice in her head. It sounds like  _ Saika _ . 

She steps back, heart racing. 

It has to have been a trick of the light. Haruna seems fine, her head cocking to the side. “You don’t kiss as good as he does,” is what she says, simply. “I think I was right to devote myself to him. We’re soulmates.”

Anri’s heart thuds in her ears. “I’m... incapable of love anyway.”

Saika is terrifyingly silent.


End file.
